Mail Van (Grumman LLV)
|manufacturer = |built_in = U.S.A.}}The Grumman LLV (Long Life Vehicle) (Mail Van) is a light American transport truck specifically designed for the United States Postal Service. The vehicle is to deliver mail to homes and businesses. It designed and made by TwentyTwoPilots and index15. It was released on June 9, 2017, for Westover and Currituck for the new Mail Job. Description The Grumman LLV was produced by Grumman Aircraft Engineering Corporation in Montgomery, Pennsylvania from 1984 until 1994 (10 years) to replace the Jeep DJ-5 Dispatcher (DJ) which was produced from 1955 until 1984 (29 years). It then went into service in 1987. The chassis of the vehicle is based on a 1982 Chevrolet S-10 Blazer. As you tell from the name, the vehicle was supposed to last for a long time. The original lifespan of the vehicle stated by the U.S. Postal Service was 24 years, but in 2009 this was extended to thirty years. Now that over 100,000 Grumman LLV’s are reaching the end of their 30-year life span, the USPS is trying to find replacement vehicles. It is estimated that it would cost $4.2 billion to replace the entire fleet of Grumman LLV’s with new vehicles. Some areas are now starting to use Minivans to replace the aging LLV. On the interior, the driver has a 2 spoke steering wheel with a column shifter and the CHEVROLET logo in the center, an 85 M.P.H. speedometer, and large yellow sticker that reads: AVOID BACKING UP WHENEVER POSSIBLE. Or on older models, it is plain white text that says: LOOK BEFORE BACKING. Gameplay The mail van wears UDPS markings, representing Ultimate Driving Postal Service. The logo and livery are based on the United States Postal Service. Mail vans have fleet numbers as well, like buses and police vehicles. Despite the mail vans having a license plate on the rear bumper, in real life, U.S.P.S. mail vans do not carry plates. A Canada Post version of the logo or livery was never made. On the rear, a set of warning lights exist under the tail lights to alert people that the vehicle is making frequent stops, making the mail van the first non-game pass vehicle with such lights. The lights alternate when activated and can be toggled between four speeds, similar to emergency lights. However, the warning lights still allow mail vans to function as emergency vehicles when they are activated. CAUTION: You must give postal vehicles the right of way. Just like other emergency vehicles. The only time they do not have the right of way if they are on the wrong side of the road. Trivia * Mail vans have one of the tightest turning radius of any vehicle. They can make a U-turn on a residential street. * The mail van is the smallest commercial vehicle in the game. * As of January 2018, this is one of the few vehicles in the game that did not receive an updated mesh body; however, it does have rims. * If the mail truck's unit is 666, it will make the headlight appear red and some part of the vehicle will be red. * The mail van is the first right-hand drive vehicle introduced in the UDU. * Postal drivers are only supposed to back up when absolutely necessary. This is to avoid accidents. * If a car or other obstruction is blocking a mailbox, postal drivers cannot deliver to that box. They cannot do that because they cannot leave the vehicle or back up. * Postal workers usually make around 500 stops a day to curbside mailboxes in the LLV and other postal vehicles. Between mailboxes, their usual speed is around 13 M.P.H. * Grumman LLV's make up about 74% of the U.S.P.S.'s fleet. * In real life, you can tell what year a Grumman LLV was made by looking at the numbers on the roof. Just the first number tells you when the vehicle was made. If the first number is 7 then the vehicle was made in 1987, and so on. 7 = 1987, 8 = 1988, 9 = 1989, 0 = 1990, 1 = 1991, 2 = 1992, 3 = 1993, 4 = 1994. But, since in UD the numbers are randomized, there is no specific year for the vehicle. Vehicle Issues * None as of now Gallery Category:Mail Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:American Vehicles Category:Grumman